Why am i stuck with this?
by dragora-kun
Summary: In the series Yu-gi-oh we meet Ryou and Yami bakura when he attacks yugi and and his friends in the forest. But we know nothing about how Ryou has lived with Yami before they meet. So This is basically them living with each other. probable violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my very very first Fanfic. I love Bakura and Yami and in Yugioh I don't think enough is said about them so i thought I'd do a few storys on them.  
This is the first chapter hopefully i will be writing more! **

**This is NOT a YAOI. I have been thinking of making parts of it into a yaoi but i am undecided. I Do not own yugioh or the characters.**

**Please enjoy and comment ^_^ Oh and final thing any information on egypt i put, is very likely inaccurate so don't think it is. **

Chapter 1- Normal dreams

_The reigns slipped through his fingers and he was met by rough sand spreading away from him and clinging to his hair. Shouts and the dimmed thuds of hooves approached, pain thumping through his head as he tried to see how far he'd gotten, he couldn't see enough, but he scrambled to his hands and knees scanning for the bag holding the reason to all this pain, reaching out to them his hand was kicked into the sand, panting uncontrollably at the pain he looked up to see the pharaoh, the bastard that had forced him into this, the slave driver of Egypt "Atem..." _

"Atem!" throwing the covers clean off the bed his eyes wide and his breaths out of sync, sweat pouring down his face and his body quivering with fear and confusion. His eyes were blurry and the heat was unbearable, not until he saw a familiar picture did his breaths slowly relax 'not again' he thought grizzly as he brushed sweat from his forehead and reaching for the light on his bedside table. Ryou didn't know how many more sleepless nights he could take, it was always the same place, it had only started a few nights ago he guessed Bakura was angry or something. The problem is many people would think it was a dream and brush it off at that, but Ryou was a bright kid and as usual couldn't leave it alone he had to know what it was, when it was, why he was seeing it. Scrambling from his bed which was difficult considering his limbs were shaking like jelly, he moved over to his small shelf of books, passing his finger across the spines he grabbed one that had gold writing on it that read 'the wonders of Egypt'. Bakura looked over the rest and the fact was he only had books on Egypt, he'd always loved it his father had influenced him in many ways of course.

Any normal person after meeting Bakura would hate the thought of Egypt all together but Ryou just couldn't stop himself. Sitting on his bed he began to skim the pages looking for a name, his white hair was tousled out of control and some of sticking to the sides of his face. Stopping himself mid skim he found the name "Atem... once the ruler of Egypt and the reason for the growth of the pyramids he..." 'Why are you reading that crap at this time?' frozen in his thoughts by a voice that still made his stomach churn Ryou closed the book and looked up and there he was in front of him, Bakura. Ryou looked away from the blazing eyes staring down at him; obviously bakura was in one of his 'good moods' "well... I was interested... I keep having that dream and..." Ryou was trying to remain calm but he knew if Bakura was in the mood too he could take him over and cause him a lot of pain. Bakura smirked he knew what he held over the younger and he enjoyed it immensely although he felt unsettled that the other was seeing glimpses that he wasn't keen on sharing.

"why do you bother with this Egypt crap anyway? It's a dismal topic, all you need to know is that the name Atem deserves to be scratched from those books" he said, he practically spat the name Atem and it made Ryou shiver "sorry..." he murmered going to put it back, Ryou was careful with his books and kept them clean and tidy so they wouldn't get ruined and Bakura was sick of it. They'd been together a month and all Ryou did was read and research ancient Egypt, well Bakura thought that he'd make an impression of his thoughts. Grabbing the wrist of the younger he grinned "let me show you my opinion on the topic" Before Ryou had thought about what waas going on he couldn't move his own body, but it was moving. Ryou felt funny and was looking at Bakura but Ryou quickly realized they'd switched now he was nothing but a ghost and Bakura was flesh and blood. "W...wait!" but Bakura wasn't in the mood for listening. Bakura grabbed an armful of books and in a smash they all went straight through the window, the glass shattering and tearing the pages of all the Egyptian books Ryou had kept so clean and tidy. Bakura was chuckling to himself as he picked up one he'd missed and ripped out a page of it "here I'll let you keep this bit" he grinned before throwing the last book out the window, dogs barked and people next door were awaking to the noises. Ryou was frozen as he stared on at the mess of paper and glass he couldn't speak or move as he looked at Bakura his mouth wide and his limbs tense from anger and fear mixed together. Bakura simply grinned "goodnight" he said before he faded out of sight and Ryou was staring down at the page that was left in one piece in his hand, he was holding it so tightly he was scrunching it up. Looking at the glass that littered the floor he felt like crying, he was close to it as well, his hands were shaking with anger. But he heard a echoing chuckle deep in his mind and it sent a shiver of fear down his spine as she began to clean, reaching for some of the glass he winced and retracted his hand, it had cut him and blood welled up to the wound and he quickly put his finger in his mouth, cutely sucking on it to get rid of the pain.

'Why?' was all he could think as he went into his closet to get a dust pan and brush and clean up the shattered pieces of glass best he could. Then ignoring the window and the large breeze flowing through it he laid down and stared at the ceiling. Ryou didn't understand why Bakura was always so angry, why all he wanted to see was Ryou suffer and tear himself apart. Touching the jewellery on his chest brought back the memory of the day he'd met Bakura, the first two days were the worst in his life. Gripping the necklace so tightly his hand was shaking Ryou closed his eyes, and begged for sleep to take him away and back to a dream, even if that dream involved sand and pyramids.

You Enjoy that? Well please comment and tell me what you think and what else you want to see those two go through  
**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next one. Hope you enjoy ^_^

-Inside the Necklace-

It was dark, very dark and Bakura lived with it, not that he had a choice his very soul cast away into the necklace out of anger and spite of his own heart. Hoping that one day he could have the revenge he deserved on the world. But it seemed he'd been trapped too long, far too long the world was so different. There was electricity and normal houses, this place was cooler then what he was used too but still his heart burned for revenge every night he sat without sleep though spirits didn't really need sleep it was possible, he would just lay and close his eyes and see what his host was thinking or dreaming, drove him crazy that the thing he was dreaming about was his own memory, the very memory that tore him open inside.

He couldn't forget that day, he remembered every detail down to the feeling of the sand and the pain of being tossed off a horse, the fear of Slyther the Dragon looming over in his might doing as commanded. Now these days that haunted him were books and games that people enjoyed and laughed at, but what would they say to someone who had to endure such torment for so long! Bakura was content however already having lost his temper at his host for the night and causing him trouble he decided that was enough, wouldn't do him any good if Ryou was so tired he couldn't move.

The day those two had met was a very long day, Bakura remembered it well and knew Ryou wouldn't forget it too soon either. Although the home inside the necklace was dark just like Yugi's puzzle there were rooms, to be precise there were only two. One was locked but by Bakura's choice and the other he lived in he could create whatever he wished with his mind, but he didn't he would just sit in the corner and think, think over and over, how it was Atem who did this too him.

-Outside the necklace-

The screeching alarm cried out when it hit 7 am, Ryou had managed to go into a dead like sleep and opened his eyes slowly, looking at the shattered window remembering that the good days were far gone now. A morning breeze filtered through the window making Ryou shiver and pull out an old jumper throwing it on to keep himself from freezing, he was only in his boxers all night.

Heading into the bathroom he turned on the tap and waited for it to fill the sink, staring blankly at the mirror as he waited for the sink to fill. Dark bags were under his eyes as he just stared into his own eyes, he wondered if he'd survive the year like this, could anyone survive like this? Turning off the tap he cupped his hands in the water and in a gush splashed it against his face, looking into the mirror he frowned to the grin that looked back at him.

"I thought you were sleeping" Ryou said trying not to show the hint of fear echoing through his mind so clearly. Bakura simply smirked, his eyes burning through the younger, Ryou acted tough but Bakura could see straight through him. "You thought wrong didn't you? No need to take such a tone with me" Yami said smirking.

Ryou turned off the tap and looked from the fierce eyes into the water below him, daring to look back up Yami bakura was gone, from the mirror though not from his mind, Ryou could hear him and soon he saw Yami again stood by the door way that usual cruel grin plastered on his face. Attempting to move on Ryou walked past him clambering under his bed and pulling his school bag onto his bag, he left all his school books in his bag so Bakura left it alone. Ryou yawned sleepily and took off his jumper and slipped on his school shirt doing up the buttons, he shoved on his trousers clumsily and grabbed his bag.

He ran out his room through the small living room and out the door, no breakfast or a drink, he was going to be late at this rate. But if he ran he could just make it, running as fast as he could he ran down the street, he ran past staring eyes and fluttering bit of paper, he heard that cruel chuckle in the back of his mind and Ryou glared at the pavement as he ran, he'd have to clean all that later.

Appearing through the doors of his room he sat and answered his name on the register. Ryou's seat was in the far corner and he hadn't many friends, though he was known by a group in the middle, Ryou watched them chatter and laugh and play, jealousy burned at him as he watched the spike headed boy laughing with his friends. Yugi was his name, Ryou had said only a few words to him but still just watching him and his friends made him burn inside. All he wanted was friends, but anyone that got close Bakura always ruined it.

The day was slow and Ryou spent it staring out of a window, weirdly Bakura was usually quiet at school and often did odd stuff such as appear infront of ryou and watch Yugi, it made Ryou very confused of him being so quiet. Ryou had even sworn he'd seen more then one yugi, but he guessed it was because of his lack of sleep. "Ryou… push him" Ryou jumped in his seat staring into harsh eyes in front of him "w..what?" he whispered confused. Bakura glared and pointed at yugi who was laughing at something Joey had told him. Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing "push…push him? Why?" Bakura suddenly grinned with no explanation Ryou couldn't feel himself anymore and watched himself get up and move towards the group laughing.

"NO! No Bakura stop!" he cried as he saw himself push yugi over a desk, the room went silent as Ryou stared. Bakura was in control and Ryou couldn't do anything to stop him, he watched everyone stare at Bakura, but of course Ryou realised that everyone would hate HIM for this not Bakura but Ryou! Bakura didn't stay but there was a smug grin on his face that he showed to everyone including yugi who looked plain bewildered and just stared up at Bakura.

Joey quickly lost it and grabbed Bakura by his shirt, Ryou blinked and ended up staring into a rampaging Joey's face, Bakura was watching but for some reason there wasn't much glee on his face, Bakura was silent as he watched on, he wasn't planning to help.

Joey was bright red with rage his knuckle white with how tight he was holding onto too Ryou's shirt "what the hell was tha' for you little…" a fist was held up and came slamming like a bulldozer knocking ryou clean off his feet when joey let go. He landed with a thud and the teacher came in the break it up. Ryou sat up and held his nose that had begun to bleed looking up to see Joey storm off and to see the entire classroom glaring at him. 'Bakura you really did it this time'.

However Bakura didn't seem to be paying any attention at all to him, he couldn't take his eyes off yugi. Not once to even check ryou was alright. "I knew it" he muttered.

The walk home from school was mostly running, Joey was ready for round 2 and Ryou didn't want it so fled. Bolting through the door to his shabby apartment he slammed the door panting, his legs felt shaky and he felt sick from so much running, he was exhausted and hungry and felt like death. "what were you doing!" he asked shouting no longer caring if anyone heard him next door. He seemed angry but when Bakura's angry gaze appeared in front of him his angry courage soon melted away, his eyes met the floor as Bakura spoke "you didn't see it did you? Yugi is not one person, he is like me and you! Two souls one body… I attempted to anger the other to see who it was, but a simple touch did the trick I saw him.." Ryou didn't understand and shuffled uncomfortably "what do you mean?"

Bakura made it sound like Ryou was the only one that didn't know "don't you see that is the wretch that imprisoned me! Its because of him everything has happened!" while speaking he had gotten closer and closer to Ryou, who seemed to be cowering against the door staring into blood hungry eyes. "he is the one I will get my revenge on, and you will help me!" He bellowed not giving room for an argument.

.Ryou didn't know what to do. He just stared gobsmacked by the accusation, yugi wasn't normal either? But then why? Why was he miserable and yugi wasn't! It didn't make sense to him and he became angry inside, Bakura felt the change and smirked "your angry aren't you? Because yugi is so happy, while you wallow here all alone, he has a family where your's abandons you, use this feeling and take your revenge with me.

Ryou glared at the ground before looking up and staring at the other. He didn't know whether he really could exact revenge on another.


End file.
